To Split a Popsicle
by SouthernVices
Summary: Making memories is a precious thing for everyone. This is especially true for a certain blonde shinobi. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.**

**(cringes) I was attacked by the plot bunnies... This one was short enough for me to take some time and write, but I've got two other bunnies (a songfic one and a karaoke one) thumping on my head non-stop. (le sigh) I might indulge in them once I've started the fourth chapter to "Unlikely Bond", though I'm not completely sure.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Ooo! Ooo! Daddy, I want that one!" a small boy, nearly six years old, jumped up and down excitedly. He was an almost exact clone of his father, down to the whisker marks on his cheeks. The only difference the son held was his eyes; they were a dark, grey-blue mix, so unlike the shining azure orbs his father owned.

"Haha, alright, alright, calm down!" the boy's father replied, "Let me pay for it first." The tall blonde shinobi reached into his wallet and purchased the item of his son's attention. It was a child's mask modeled after one of Konoha's most talented and honored ANBU- the golden fox. The ninja thought it ironic that the leaf village's pride lay in the name of the same type of animal that once brought it to its knees.

Handing the item to his son, the boy precariously took the mask into his hands and revered it as a treasure. He placed it over his head and returned to his hyperactive nature. Of course, the child's father beamed at his son, knowing that it so happened his son idolized the very same persona he assumed each day. Well, almost each day; today he was rewarded the day off, to enjoy the spring festival with his young child. The boy gleamed with joy as he grabbed his father's hand, leading him off to booth after booth to play games, look at toys, and occasionally, beg his dad for a sweet. The young man was content with spoiling his only child, though he knew his wife would reprimand him later for letting the boy become so energetic. Glancing at the child's smiling eyes, the blonde didn't care at the moment. He was with his son, and that was all that mattered.

It did not take long before the sun found itself falling out of the sky, sinking into the horizon. The shinobi guessed that soon it would be time to take the boy home for dinner.

"Daddy, over here!"

_'Maybe after another booth' _ he thought.

The blonde man walked casually over to where his son had run and asked gently, "What is it?"

Looking further at the booth, he realized it sold frozen treats. Pictures of different types of ice creams, sherbets, and popsicles decorated the stand. A large picture portraying an orange, two-stick popsicle softened the father's face. He remembered a time once when he was young. He was being trained by one of the Legendary Sanin, and during which time he had been at a festival similar to the present one. The blonde remembered his feelings of emptiness and loneliness once he observed a man and his son sharing a popsicle. The shinobi had wanted so much right then to have his own father to be with and create such a memory. It was true that soon afterwards, his sensei shared a popsicle with him, but it was not the same. To the blonde ninja, it was about more than sharing a frozen stick of flavored ice; it was about the moment and precious image of being with a person you loved. Making memories to have to look back on one day, maybe during hard times, so as to bring a smile to your face. The shinobi did not have that for himself, but he knew he had been given the chance to share another side of the image. He could be the one to give his son that memory, to share with his child a picture that he could carry throughout his own lifetime to his own children.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh." Heheh, well for the now, he was a fix year old who wanted another something sweet.

Reaching into his wallet, the father asked, "Do you want an orange, or a red one?"

The child lit up, and shook his head vigorously. "Orange one! My favorite color!"

The shinobi smiled, as did the girl vendor who commented, "You have the cutest son! Enjoy your popsicle."

The father thanked the woman and took the double stick treat. Breaking it in half, he offered his son a single side. The boy tilted his head and frowned. "I can eat a whole one by myself, Daddy."

The blonde grinned. It was just like the memory. "Yes, I know you could, but you know your mom is at home with dinner cooked for us. She's already going to be mad at me for letting you have that."

The young boy cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I don't want Mama to be made at you."

The sight could have melted even the coldest hearts. The father reached down and hugged his son. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Now come on."

But before he could rise from his position, the young boy hugged his father tighter. "Daddy..."

"Yes, son?"

"I'm glad you stayed today with me."

Naruto smiled wider. "Yea, me, too."

* * *

**Ah well, I got that outta my system. It's kinda bleh and really I don't expect it to probably get any reviews. It was a nice scene, though. **

**If you did like it, it'd be nice to know. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
